The Things We Love
by WeHaveACase
Summary: "The things we love tell us what we are." – Thomas Aquinas Starts with that night and moves through the rest of the season. First chapter is smut, but there will be plot I promise!


**The Things We Love**

 _"The things we love tell us what we are." – Thomas Aquinas_

Starts with that night in Tamerlane and moves through the rest of the season. First chapter is smut, but there will be plot I promise! First few lines are directly from the episode.

* * *

 _ **Prologue – That Night**_

Elizabeth sat on the edge of their bed, her back to him. "Well, what else do you think we need to cover," she turned from where she sat on the edge of their bed to look at him over her shoulder, her teeth grazing her bottom lip. She felt the moment he moved behind her and grinned as he pulled her down and shifted to lay above her.

"If this is our last night together," he said it softly, kissing her as her fingers threaded through his hair at the base of his neck.

"Computer passwords?" She smiled into his kiss.

"Wow, that is so hot," he murmured against her lips, kissing her again.

She chuckled but her laughter was swallowed up as his kisses turned deeper, more urgent. He grasped her hand, their fingers interlocking on the bed. Their tongues met as her free hand slid from his shoulder blade down to the hem of his cotton t-shirt and slipped underneath. Her hands roamed the skin of his back and abdomen and she poured everything she had into their kisses. She'd been full of reassurances, their previous conversation kept light and teasing, but her chest was tight with the knowledge that this very well could be their last night together. She freed her right hand and brought it down to lift the hem of his shirt, breaking their kiss just long enough to lift the shirt over his head and toss it to the side. He pulled back from her then. His eyes were dark with desire and love, and a little sadness she wouldn't let herself dwell on, as he slid her jacket from her shoulders and lifted her blouse over her head. He returned to her mouth, tongue tracing her lips and pressing inside as his hands re-memorized every inch of her skin.

She moaned as he trailed kisses from her lips, down her neck to her breasts, still contained in her lace bra which he quickly discarded. She gasped as he laved his tongue over her breasts, weaving her fingers thorough his hair as his tongue flicked over her nipples and she felt the wetness pool between her legs. He didn't stop there though, and his mouth traveled lower his fingers making quick work of the button on her slacks and sliding them down her legs along with the satin and lace panties she wore beneath. He stood at her feet, drinking in the sight of her laid bare before him. She met his eyes, blinking back a tear at the unadulterated love she saw there. She sat up, reaching for him and hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs. She pressed her lips to his abdomen and felt his intake of breath as the muscles of his stomach tensed. She slid the waistband over his hips, freeing his rock hard erection as his shorts fell to the ground and he stepped free of them.

He started to press her back against the bed but stopped short with a groan as her soft hand grasped him gently. She waited until he met her eyes , shining with love and unshed tears. "I love you," she whispered before taking him in her mouth. He groaned again and threaded his fingers through her hair, hands clenching reflexively as he fought the urge to thrust into her mouth. She swirled her tongue over him, the vibrations of her own moans running through him and pushing him to the edge.

"Liz. Babe," he groaned again as her nails grazed his balls. "Please," he held a hand out for her and she stood, wrapping her arms around him and pressing their bodies together, reveling in the feeling of skin on skin. His hands came up to grasp her face and he kissed her desperately. She gasped at the onslaught. "I love you Lizzie." He lifted her from her feet and laid her on their bed, placing himself between her thighs. She gasped as his fingers traced her arousal, spreading her wetness up to her clit and pressing firmly. Her gasped turned to moans as his tongue joined his fingers, making firm strokes over her clit as his fingers delved inside.

"Henry, oh God Henry." She moaned as her orgasm built, pleasure coiling tighter as his tongue and fingers worked together. "Please." Her breathy plea was his undoing. He made one last firm stroke over her clit with his tongue, making her gasp his name again, before kissing his way back up her body. He held himself above her, supporting his weight on his elbows, hands framing her face as he poised between her legs.

"I love you Elizabeth." His voice was deep, tight with arousal, love and a tinge of desperation.

"I love you Henry," she whispered back, pushing past the lump in her throat. Her eyes fluttered as she felt him press against her but they opened again in confusion as she felt him pull back instead of pressing inside.

"Eyes on me sweetheart." She nodded, fighting to keep her eyes focused on him as he pushed deep inside her with one smooth thrust. They groaned in unison at the pleasure and intensity of their union. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he began to thrust, pulling out almost completely before returning hard. "I" thrust "love" thrust "you."

She gasped with each deep press inside, wrapping her thighs around his waist as if to pull him even deeper, her nails digging into his back as the pleasure washed over her. "Oh my God Henry," she moaned as one of his hands grasped her breast, kneading and pinching, while his other hand moved between them. His thumb firmly pressed against her clit and she nearly screamed into his mouth at the triple assault. "Henry, baby, I'm –"

"Me too Liz," he thrust hard, "come with me sweetheart."

She nodded, kissing him desperately as his thrusts increased in speed and his thumb on her clit matched the pace. They gasped each other's names as they exploded together. Henry continued to thrust erratically as they rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms and she clung to him. He buried his face in her neck, resting his body on hers, her arms and legs still wrapped around him until he was afraid he was too heavy for her. With a groan he slipped out of her, rolling to the side and pulling her with him. Elizabeth curled into his side, head resting on his chest and fingers tracing the hair on his chest as they caught their breaths. Henry pressed a kiss to the top of her head and pulled the sheets over them when he felt her shiver as the air around them cooled the sweat on their bodies.

"I love you so much Elizabeth," he murmured, running his fingertips along her arm and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Promise me you'll be careful over there. Listen to Fred and John and the guys. I need you to come home to me Lizzie." His voice caught on the tears he was trying to keep at bay.

She blinked back tears of her own as she lifted her head and turned to look at him. "I promise." She pressed her lips to his; pouring everything she couldn't say into their kiss. "I love you Henry."

His grip on her tightened as she settled back on his chest. She wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing herself as close as possible as his fingers combed through her hair and he pressed kisses to the top of her head. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of being in his arms as they waited for morning.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
